Um génio americano em Londres
by PseudoL
Summary: Sherlock Holmes admite um novo aprendiz na sua casa, um pequeno génio adolescente de nome Spencer Reid. Escrita para o Kink Meme
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid era um jovem americano, que se mudara para Londres após o internamento da mãe, numa instituição psiquiátrica. Dono dos seus 17 anos, era um rapaz alto de aspecto frágil, e cabelos claros compridos. Procurava a sua sorte naquele novo continente, tão diferente da sua amada América, mas precisava de mudar o rumo da sua vida e não havia melhor maneira de o fazer.

Faziam duas semanas que se encontrava lá, sozinho, sem muito dinheiro para gastar em alojamento. Apesar das várias tentativas de arranjar um emprego, ninguém estava disposto a contratar um jovem de aspecto franzino e ainda por cima proveniente de um local tão remoto como o continente americano. Spencer também não procurava um emprego qualquer, gostava de encontrar um emprego que estivesse à altura do seu intelecto, bastante desenvolvido tendo em conta a sua idade.

Datava de 13 de Setembro de 1896, quando pegara num jornal que alguém deixara cair na rua, pois não tinha posses que lhe permitissem comprar o jornal, e encontrara um curioso e pequeno anúncio, colocado num canto da penúltima página.

"Procura-se jovem, de preferência entre os 20 e 35, com conhecimentos a nível social, cientifico e médico para assistente a nível de investigação. Deve ser bem constituído e saudável. Para mais informações dirija-se a 211b em Baker Street.

Dr. John Watson "

Apesar de ser um bocado mais novo do que o pedido no anúncio, resolveu tentar a sua sorte, afinal era a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar o que valia. Tentou arranjar um pouco o seu aspecto descuidado, afinal não era todos os dias que se poderia candidatar a assistente do Dr. John Watson conhecido como sendo companheiro do brilhante Sherlock Holmes.

- Desculpe mas pode indicar-me a direcção de Baker Street? – perguntou Spencer a um dos muitos vagabundos da cidade

As indicações fornecidas eram minuciosamente precisas enumerando pormenores como o aspecto da calçada, o cheiro vulgar da Padaria Buffers que usava uma espécie de especiarias única, algo que o rapaz achou estranho, mas mesmo assim seguiu-as à risca. À porta do edifício, tirou da sua pequena saca um bloco de notas e um par de óculos que a sua mãe lhe dera pouco tempo antes do seu internamento. A porta fora-lhe aberta por uma mulher que aparentava os seus 56 anos, talvez viúva, que o conduzira até ao segundo andar, onde se encontravam um homem, que pelo aspecto poderia dizer que era Dr. Watson.

-Desculpe meu jovem, mas o que o traz aqui? – Disse num tom solene o médico

-Vim responder ao seu anúncio no jornal de hoje, Dr. Watson. – Disse Spencer num tom nervoso – Vi-o hoje no jornal e achei que poderia ficar com o emprego.

- Anuncio?! – Perguntou confuso o britânico, sendo interrompido pela porta que batera.

Entrara um homem alto, nariz adunco e barba por fazer, pelo menos á uma semana. As roupas apresentavam um aspecto cuidado, á excepção das calças que apresentavam algumas manchas de terra. Parecia examina-lo com o olhar, fazendo o jovem sentir-se indefeso e pouco á vontade com a situação. Podia comparar-se a um animal pronto a ser dissecado pelo olhar misterioso do homem mais alto.

-Sim, Dr. Watson, já não se lembra do anúncio? Em que procuramos um novo assistente. - O olhar de Watson tornara-se mais confuso, como se ouvisse tal coisa pela primeira vez. - Agora você meu jovem, acha que tem as qualidades suficientes para este trabalho? – A sua voz era grave, no entanto melodiosa – alem do mais não serás um pouco novo para este trabalho?

-Suponhamos que sim, Sr. Holmes, que sou bastante novo para o emprego, mas isto só lhe trás vantagens… Além do mais já tenho alguma experiencia na área da investigação criminal, chegando a trabalhar como ajudante de Mr. Mortimer, o conceituado detective.

-Já ouvi falar sobre isso, mas nunca me surpreendeu que esse tal Mr Mortimer se tenha aproveitado do seu talento para a área arrecadando todos os lucros do seu trabalho. Nós iremos certamente deliberar sobre o assunto e amanhã com certeza será avisado na resposta.

-Obrigada Mr. Watson, Mr. Holmes. Espero que tenham um óptimo dia. E Mr. Holmes – Holmes olhou-o nos olhos fixamente – Obrigada pela oportunidade e por me ter conduzido até cá.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid abandona o edifício deixando os dois homens a conversar. Holmes estava intrigado, o rapaz parecia responder às expectativas, apesar de bastante novo, Watson no entanto parecia confuso com toda a situação, afinal nunca tinham discutido a hipótese de contratar mais alguém.

- Para que necessita de alguém novo, Holmes? - perguntou indignado John Watson, seu melhor amigo e companheiro de casa

- Meu caro Watson, nós não duramos para sempre e além do mais 3 cabeças pensam melhor que duas. - Disse num tom bastante calmo Holmes, retirando o seu cachimbo do bolso do casaco - Gostava de ter alguém a quem passar o meu conhecimento e métodos de análise, alguém jovem e de mente activa.

Apesar de compreender o ponto de vista de Holmes, pois nem sempre fora um colega presente, mas mesmo assim Watson torceu um bocado o nariz aquela ideia, não iria suportar partilhar a casa com mais alguém. Muito menos alguém cuja personalidade se assemelhasse de algum modo à de Holmes, como verificara com aquela pequena conversa entre eles. Mas no entanto Holmes tinha alguma razão nas suas palavras, nenhum dos dois tinha a agilidade nem a destreza daquele jovem. A sua própria perna não parecia apresentar muitas melhoras, sendo cada vez mais difícil acompanhar Holmes nas suas aventuras.

-Mas meu caro Holmes, não irá testar o rapaz antes de o admitir como seu novo ajudante?

- Caro Watson, estou bastante informado sobre as capacidades deste rapaz, acrescento meu amigo, fui eu quem o conduziu aqui deliberadamente e isso serviu como uma espécie de teste ao jovem. Ouvi coisas bastante promissoras sobre este jovem. Enquanto viveu na América trabalhou como ajudante de um investigador policial que ganhou créditos com o trabalho do jovem. E salvo erro acho que este jovem tem algumas informações importantes sobre este ultimo caso em que temos trabalhado.

Holmes dirigiu-se à sua secretária procurando algo por entre aquele monte de documentação importante e publicações. Procurava um dos últimos arquivos de dados feitos, referentes a um assassino que assombrava Londres, um assassino a quem chamavam Jack, o Estripador. Este já reclamara as vidas de duas jovens, ambas prostitutas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A primeira, ****Mary Ann Nichols, 43 anos, mais conhecida como Polly, encontrada no dia 26 de Agosto pelas 3:40 da madrugada perto de Buck's Row, degolada e o corpo mutilado, faltando a parte superior do abdómen.**

Holmes estivera na cena do crime, percorrendo o local com os seus enormes olhos cinzentos, recolhendo pormenores e detalhes do local, como o facto de ter encontrado argila num local onde geralmente tinha o solo mais arenoso, que poderia indicar a origem do criminoso, caso a vítima não apresentasse o mesmo tipo de solo nos sapatos e no vestido, o que no máximo poderia indicar o local onde a vitima teria sido abordada. Watson podia dizer que o assassino teria experiência na área da medicina e cirurgia, podendo ser algum cirurgião do exército, com prática em trabalhar sozinho e em condições mais adversas. Isto devido à invulgar limpeza do local que não revelava nenhum sinal de que ali tinha sido efectuado um crime tão violento com a excepção do corpo mutilado.

**Eliza Ann Smith (Annie Chapman), 47 anos, morta uma semana depois num quintal em Hanbury Street**

Ao contrário do que parecia Holmes não encontrara nada em comum, o que poderia revelar ser um diferente assassino caso a limpeza do corpo e a frieza dos cortes não revelassem que seria o mesmo assassino. Ele parecia ter definido um tipo de vítimas específico, matava prostitutas londrinas, que segundo as informações do Baker Irregular seriam parte duma mesma irmandade de amigas.

Era absurdo a falta de detalhes que Holmes conseguira reunir destes crimes, e era nisso que Spencer Reid poderia ser útil, e faze-los juntar-se ao Baker Irregular seria um desperdício das capacidades não só de memória como de raciocínio do jovem. Se tudo o que haviam dito sobre o jovem for verdade, Holmes iria torna-lo seu discípulo e sucessor após a sua morte e a de Watson.

Watson observava-o atentamente, nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que o infalivel Sherlock Holmes iria necessitar do auxilio de alguém, muito menos de um jovem com pouca experiencia como Spencer Reid. Mas num ponto era obrigado a aceitar que neste caso toda a ajuda possível era preciosa. Nunca nenhum dos dois se deram a par de um caso com tão poucas pistas a seguir.

Mrs. Hudson entrara na sala levando um tabuleiro com o jantar de ambos, já estava habituado aos seus péssimos hábitos alimentares sempre que envolvidos num caso. Trazia-lhes uma sopa quente …

- Necessitam de mais alguma coisa? Mr. Holmes? Mr Watson? – este ultimo acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Watson agradecia que se retira-se pois tenho de reflectir mais uma vez na minha decisão em contratar o jovem Spencer Reid.

Mrs Hudson retirou-se e Watson seguiu-a deixando Gladstone aos cuidados do detective.


	4. Chapter 4

Após horas analisando factos e tentando por de lado o orgulho, acabou por admitir para si mesmo que sim, precisavam de mais um companheiro inteiramente disponível, e não algo pontual.

Spencer Reid por seu lado não parecia ver o seu trabalho dependente da decisão de Holmes, e por isso reunia todos os seus apontamentos tentando descobrir o que levava o assassino a tais crimes. Reunira a informação que os Baker Street Irregulars com especial ênfase a Penélope Garcia, uma das poucas raparigas do grupo e especialista em arranjar informação da policia.

Actualmente as suas suspeitas recaiam sobre dois homens: Seweryn Kłosowski, que segundo as informações que tinha recolhido até então tinha chegado a Whitechapel poucos antes do inicio dos horripilantes assassínios, e Montague John Druitt, que após o abandono de um curso de Direito e de Medicina trabalhara numa escola.

Nenhum dos dois completava totalmente as características que tinham sido atribuídas por Spencer ao assassino: Astúcia, Conhecimento anatómico (que lhe haviam permitido a localização e remoção do útero de Eliza Ann Smith), um vasto conhecimento do local e algum acontecimento traumático ou ambiente familiar traumático.

Seweryn já tinha registo criminal devido à suspeita de envenenamento das suas ultimas duas esposas, e além do mais era bastante hábil com laminas devido ao seu emprego como barbeiro numa pequena ruela. A sua personalidade era errática, embora considerado sedutor e atencioso por muitas mulheres, costumava envolver-se em rixas mais violentas nos subúrbios de Londres chegando a ser detido três vezes. Pelo que sabia Klosowski havia sido era fruto de um adultério entre um funcionário público em e uma prostituta, e havia sido abandonado pouco depois num orfanato onde fora vitima de maus tratos.

Reid acreditava que estes crimes poderia apresentar uma exteriorização da raiva sentida devido ao abandono da mãe o que poderia explicar a violência dos crimes e a escolha daquele determinado grupo social. No entanto nada explicaria o conhecimento anatómico que este possuisse.


	5. Chapter 5

O outro suspeito, Montague John Druitt, advogado, que durante um ano estudara medicina desistindo para depois continuar o curso de direito. Tinha uma relação tumultuosa com a mãe que segundo relatos que Spencer conseguiu reunir era normal que a mãe lhe dizesse que não seria ninguém e o acusava de desonrar a familia por ainda não ter encontrado uma mulher para casar e formar familia, segundo uma das empregadas apenas não acabava em violência pois haveriam testemunhas.

Embora tivesse alguns conhecimentos de medicina nenhum dos 3 detectives achou-os suficientes para a execução daqueles crimes, tendo ainda por cima mãos tremulas que nunca o deixariam executar cortes com a precisão dos feitos nas vitimas, mas embora podesse apurar numa das vezes que se vira obrigado a seguir o suspeito, ele tinha mão firme a jogar criquete, desporto no qual se revelava bastante bom.

O tempo passava e as investigações pouco avançavam, durante aquele tempo o inspector chefe da Whitechapel obrigara 3 homens a depor baseando-se nas descrições das testemunhas.

"Nunca acredites nas testemunhas, elas mentem, toda a gente mente de vez em quando Dr. Reid, acredite no que eu lhe digo" – Dissera-lhe Holmes quando Spencer lhe contara as noticias dos depoimentos.

Em nada ajudava o facto de Holmes estar convencido que aqueles crimes estavam a ser apenas uma forma de o distrair dos crimes de Moriaty sugerindo que este fosse o verdadeiro culpado.

Mas Dr Holmes, hoje já terei acesso aos documentos referentes aos seus depoimentos e ao seu historial e talvez fosse melhor analisá-los antes de saltar em conclusões e ... - Watson interrompeu-o

Caro Dr. Reid peço que ignore a paranoia do Dr. Holmes em relação ao Dr. Moriaty e agradecia bastante que trouxesse então esses documentos.

Com certeza, irei traze-los amanha de manhã, agora se me permitem irei continuar a trabalhar.

Watson esperara que o jovem doutor saisse antes de falar com Holmes:

–Estás doido? Falar assim das tuas suspeitas sem fundamentares!

–Caro Watson, eu sei o que faço. Levantando a minha suspeita o jovem Spencer irá também pô-la em causa, o que irá ser uma mais-valia para este caso.

–Como queiras, Holmes. Tu é que és o detective aqui.


End file.
